Security systems have traditionally been utilized for identifying unwanted data (e.g. viruses, malware, worms, etc.). Oftentimes, such security systems are employed in a network [e.g. local area network (LAN), etc.] for identifying unwanted activity originating with such network. However, traditional security systems have generally exhibited various limitations when such security systems employ honeypot devices for identifying unwanted data.
For example, large networks with numerous devices located therein have customarily required multiple honeypot devices for effectively identifying unwanted data in such networks. While virtualization software has conventionally been used to facilitate the security of large networks by reducing the number of honeypot devices utilized, such virtualization has unfortunately required the use of many costly resources, such as licenses for virtual servers, guest operating systems, additional hardware, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.